muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 22 (1990-1991)
re-opens following a brief construction period.]] leads the gang in turning a dirty, vacant lot into a community garden. NYC Mayor David Dinkins makes a special appearance to award Gordon for his efforts.]] ]] appears with her friends Hoots and Elmo in segments dealing with pride.]] , Cookie Monster finds himself in the story of ''Twin Beaks.]] .]] Sesame Street Season 22 aired from November 12, 1990 to May 10, 1991. Overview The theme for this season is about race, about getting along, and appreciating everyone's similarities and differences.The New York Times: Reviews/Television; 'Sesame Street' Talking About Race, From A to Z Dulcy Singer, the show's executive producer, said about this season's theme, "We're recognizing and celebrating cultural differences - talking about color of skin, hair texture, situations where a child might be left out from a group because of his color."The Milwaukee Journal: 'Sesame Street' celebrates our differences Episodes Episodes 2746 - 2875 (130 episodes) * Episode 2746 -- 22nd Season premiere; Grouch Appreciation Day * Episode 2747 -- Bob throws a party * Episode 2748 -- Little Bird looks for a home * Episode 2749 -- Dan the clarinet player learns how to read * Episode 2750 -- Telly gets a furcut * Episode 2751 -- A day in the laundry room * Episode 2752 -- Elmo and Gordon make cookies / Snuffy does magic * Episode 2753 -- The Mouse finds a new nursery rhyme * Episode 2754 -- Placido Flamingo's Animal Opera * Episode 2755 -- The city helpers surprise prize * Episode 2756 -- Oscar and Grundgetta drive Gordon to the basketball game * Episode 2757 -- A new plant at the library * Episode 2758 * Episode 2759 -- Elmo's Rangers * Episode 2760 -- Oscar Says * Episode 2761 -- A rainy day on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2762 -- Oscar's phone system / Elmo imitates his friends (repeat) * Episode 2763 -- Oscar leads the Grouchytowners on a tour of Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2764 -- Jamie Lee Curtis visits (repeat) * Episode 2765 -- Snuffleupagus picnic in Central Park (repeat) * Episode 2766 -- Elmo's dinosaur (repeat) * Episode 2767 -- The Wide World of Sesame Street profiles Linda (repeat) * Episode 2768 -- Wigwamm-froo-SMOSSmee-Sreep! (repeat) * Episode 2769 -- Hatching an egg (repeat) * Episode 2770 -- Big Bird's Sesame Street map (repeat) * Episode 2771 -- Bob tries to read (repeat) * Episode 2772 -- Gina babysits Irvine (repeat) * Episode 2773 -- Ruby's Sun Experiment/Hiroshi on puppets (repeat) * Episode 2774 -- Rudder Rabbit visits / Barkley's doghouse (repeat) * Episode 2775 -- Good Morning Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2776 -- Knights of the Broken Table * Episode 2777 -- Telly looks for the Muffin Man * Episode 2778 -- Big Bird's taxi * Episode 2779 -- Big Bird makes a magazine * Episode 2780 -- Telly loves triangles * Episode 2781 -- Telly loves Oscar * Episode 2782 -- Wide World of Sesame Street * Episode 2783 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go shopping with Maria and Luis * Episode 2784 -- Snuffle Puppet show * Episode 2785 -- Talking about love * Episode 2786 -- A television birthday card for Gordon * Episode 2787 -- Gordon has a headache (repeat) * Episode 2788 -- Barkley's bathtime * Episode 2789 -- Hiroshi paints Oscar * Episode 2790 -- A visit from migrating birds * Episode 2791 -- Hooper's Store falls apart * Episode 2792 -- Designing the new store * Episode 2793 -- Construction on Hooper's * Episode 2794 -- Waiting for Hooper's Store to re-open * Episode 2795 -- Hooper's Store re-opens * Episode 2796 -- Telly wants to be like Bob * Episode 2797 -- Oscar's mother visits * Episode 2798 -- The Count counts stars * Episode 2799 -- Oscar's animal stampede * Episode 2800 -- The Dawg Family moves to Sesame Street * Episode 2801 -- Preston's gift for Mike * Episode 2802 -- Sheryl and her wheelchair * Episode 2803 -- Finding 40 parts of the body * Episode 2804 * Episode 2805 * Episode 2807 * Episode 2808 * Episode 2809 -- The Count gets the counting flu * Episode 2810 * Episode 2811 * Episode 2812 * Episode 2813 -- Gina buys fish * Episode 2814 * Episode 2815 * Episode 2816 * Episode 2817 * Episode 2818 * Episode 2819 -- Oscar and the Banana Man * Episode 2820 -- Miles' grandparents visit * Episode 2821 -- A hurricane hits Sesame Street * Episode 2822 -- The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe visits * Episode 2823 -- The Wide World of Numbers * Episode 2824 -- Elmo and the Beanstalk * Episode 2825 -- Noel Cowherd Visits * Episode 2826 * Episode 2827 * Episode 2828 * Episode 2829 * Episode 2830 -- Oscar loses his voice * Episode 2831 * Episode 2832 -- Elmo takes tap lessons * Episode 2833 * Episode 2834 -- Forrest Wimbledon plays at Birdland * Episode 2835 -- Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake * Episode 2836 * Episode 2837 -- Gordon Organizes To Clean The Lot * Episode 2838 * Episode 2839 * Episode 2840 -- Mayor David Dinkins gives Gordon a good citizen's award * Episode 2841 * Episode 2842 * Episode 2843 * Episode 2844 * Episode 2845 * Episode 2846 * Episode 2847 -- Savion tap dances for Prairie Dawn * Episode 2848 * Episode 2849 -- Elmo plays three of these things * Episode 2850 * Episode 2851 -- Natasha crawls away * Episode 2852 -- Elmo pretends to be a Grouch * Episode 2853 -- Telly and Oscar write * Episode 2854 -- Meet Merry Monster * Episode 2855 -- Tim Robbins appears in Prairie's "seasons pageant" * Episode 2856 -- Snuffy's Spanish puppet show * Episode 2857 * Episode 2858 * Episode 2859 -- Elmo borrows Big Bird's teddy bear * Episode 2860 -- Elmo's imagination hat * Episode 2861 -- Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" * Episode 2862 -- Savion gives tap lessons * Episode 2863 * Episode 2864 * Episode 2865 * Episode 2866 * Episode 2867 -- Elmo fills in for Little Jerry * Episode 2868 * Episode 2869 -- Slimey and the Worm Scouts * Episode 2870 -- City-wide water shortage * Episode 2871 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover visits Telly * Episode 2872 * Episode 2873 * Episode 2874 -- A Day at the Birdland Jazz Club * Episode 2875 Notes * This season welcomed a new human character to the cast, Savion. * This was the final season for Hiroshi, Mike, Jelani, and Alex. * For only this season, as well as with related productions at the time, the Sesame Street Muppets are referred to in credits as "Sesame Street Puppet Characters." The Muppeteers themselves are credited as "Puppet Performers." * Starting this season, cold open scenes are used to set up the story lines of several episodes. This method would continue through Season 29. Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, the Amazing Mumford, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Chip and Dip, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Don Music, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Johnson, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Oscar the Grouch, Placido Flamingo, Prairie Dawn, Preston Rabbit, Ruby, Simon Soundman, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stella, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Wolfgang the Seal Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Uncle Wally, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Gabi, Hiroshi, Mr. Handford, Mike, Savion, Jelani, Alex, Lisa, Lillian Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Kathryn Mullen (uncredited), Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Lisa Boggs, Linda Bove, Eugene Byrd, Alexis Cruz, Emilio Delgado, Heather Henderson, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Ward Saxton, David L. Smyrl, Gedde Watanabe, Lillias White Guest Stars :Bill Cobbs, Tyne Daly, Frances Foster, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Goldblum, Angela Lansbury, Branford Marsalis, Wynton Marsalis, Bobby McFerrin, Rhea Perlman, Tim Robbins, Susan Sarandon, Steven Schub, Paul Simon, Robin Williams Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Nancy Sans, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, David Korr, Belinda Ward, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, Josh Selig, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman, Molly Boylan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jon Stone * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Karin Young * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephan Rotondaro * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Cheryl Hardwick, Sara Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Alan Menken, Dave Conner * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Christine Ferraro * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 22